High School Disasters
by mer-celebimew
Summary: This is a series about 6 girls. Its their 1st day of school but look who came, 6 boys. Secrets will be revealed. Fight will be to the imits. Almost death will happen. Evil will arise. Betrayal will happen. Love, skills, and friendship will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

It was the 1st day of high school for these girls. Now were in the cafeteria with those girls. These girls were named Zoey Nozomi, Sapphire Haurka, Dawn Berlitz, Crystal Kris, Misty Waterflower, and Yellow Armadillo. Zoey wears a black tank top, blue shorts to about the thighs with lavender swirls on the bottom, brown cowboy boots, black sunglasses, and brown pokemon belt. Sapphire wears a purple bandana, a yellow tank top, blue shorts to about the thighs with blue leafs on the bottom, black socks, and red high tops. Dawn is wearing her hat, yellow clips in her hair, a charm necklace, a charm bracelete, a pink sundress, her toenails and fingernails painted pink, and pink 1/2 high heels. Yellow wears her hair down with a straw hat, a yellow tank top, blue shorts about to the thighs with 3 yellow strips on the bottom, and green cowboy boots. Crystal wears her hair into 2 ponytails, star earrings, a star necklace, a sky blue tank top, blue shorts to about the thighs with stars on the bottom, blue socks, and red tennis shoes. Misty wears a blue tank top, shorts to about her thighs, sky blue socks, and orange tennis shoes They were talking about how their parents say high is the toughest years in your life.  
Crystal:  
"My mom said that high is tough!"  
Yellow:  
"Lou-onii-kun always say that this will be the most miserable days of your life."  
Dawn:  
"Well I hope for a boyfriend!~"  
Everyone except Dawn:  
"EWWWWWWWWW DAWN GROSS!"  
then these boys came to the table. The red haired boy was wearing a short, green sleeve shirt, grey shorts to his thighs, red socks, and black high tops. the purple haired boy is wearing a short, black sleeve shirt with a vest, black jean shorts to his thighs, purple socks, and black high tops. The boy with a white hat is wearing a dark red tank top, white shorts to his thighs, and dark red flippers. A boy with black hair and a red cap is wearing a red sleeve shirt with a red and white vest, white shorts to his thighs, red socks, and red high tops. A another boy that kinda look like him but is shorter. He's wearing a blue, black, and red vest with a short sleeve black shirt, a unova hat, grey pants, and red high tops. A Johto boy with black hair, goggles, and wearing a hat backwards is wearing a gold tank top, black shorts to his thighs, gold socks, and gold high tops. Then they started to introduce eachother.  
Red-haired boy:  
"Hey my name is Kenny Kengo."  
He winked at Dawn.  
Zoey:  
"The names Zoey Nozomi!"  
The she stomped away.  
Kenny:  
"What's her problem."  
Yellow:  
"I'm Yellow Armadillo!~ And her problem is people who-"  
Then Sapphire cover her mouth.  
Sapphire:  
"I'm Sapphire Haurka!~"  
Then she whisper to Yellow,  
Sapphire:  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Let them have the punishment!"  
Yellow nodded.  
Johto Boy:  
"I'm Gold Ethan!"  
Crystal:  
"I'm Crystal Kris!"  
Yellow:  
"Gold!~"  
She then hugged him.  
Gold:  
"Yellow! Its has been so long!~"  
He hugged back.  
Unova hat boy:  
"What about my hug!"  
Then both of them hug eachother.  
Sapphire:  
"Gold!~ My man!~"  
She then hugged them.  
Yellow:  
"Zoey would have liked a hugged."  
Then they got a worried face.  
Sapphire:  
"Anyways that's our friends!~ Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlitz!~"  
She pointed at each of them and they waved.  
Gold:  
"Well that's Red, my brother and Paul!~"  
Red waved but Paul just looked bored. Dawn shown interast in him.  
Yellow:  
"Well your friends look... weird?"  
Sapphire then got out her baseball bat out of her backpack and started wacking Yellow.  
Sapphire:  
"STOP BEING BLUNT YELL!"  
Yellow yelled back  
Yellow:  
"WEL SORRY! NOW STOP! STOP!"  
Sapphire stopped.  
To be contintued in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny's Pov  
Wow that Dawn chick is hot!~ Maybe she'll go out with me!~  
Me:  
"So you and Ash know eachother?!~"  
Yellow:  
"We talk on Skype almost all the time."  
Sapphire:  
"All 5 of us been friends since we were born!~"  
Ash:  
"Born at the same hospital, been to eachother's houses for sleepovers, and play dates, ate at eachother's houses, and other random things!~"  
Everyone:  
"Wow!~"  
No 1's POV  
Yellow:  
"Well I'm going to Spanish class!~"  
Red:  
"Oh me too!~"  
They went off together.  
Misty:  
"Well I have Math!~"  
Ash:  
"Me too Misty!~"  
They went off together.  
Dswn:  
"I have Social Studies!"  
Paul:  
"Well me too."  
They went off together.  
Crystal:  
"I have Science!~"  
Gold:  
"Me too!~ Lets walk together!~"  
Ruby:  
"Kenny forgot me oh well I'm Ruby Yuki!~ Oh I better get to English!"  
Sapphire:  
"Wait for me!"  
She ran after him and they went to class together.  
They walk off together.  
Me:  
"Well now I'm alone to music class."  
I walks off.  
I walked into music class and I see Zoey in the corner. I walk over to the desk next to her.  
Me:  
"Hey!~"  
Zoey:  
"Don't care!"  
Weird.  
Soon the class is full. And the teacher is talking about something I don't want to hear. I look over to Zoey still staring at the window.  
Teacher:  
"Well class why don't we introduce ourselves?!~ Zoey Nozomi?!~"  
Zoey stood up and everyone turned to face her. She put on a smile.  
Zoey:  
"I'm Zoey Nozomi!~ I like singing, dancing, hanging with my friends, drawing, fishing, Archery, Automobile Racing, Pokemon racing, Coornating, battling, Badminton, gymnastic, Baseball,  
Basketball, Volleyball, Bocce Ball, Body Building, Boomeranging, Bowling, Boxing, Camping, Canoeing, Chess, Cross Country and Down Hill Skiing, Cycling, Diving, Fencing ice, Inline, and roller Skating, Foosball, Football, Golf, Hand Ball, Hang Gliding, High Jump, Hiking, Hockey, Hot Air Ballooning, Jai Alai, Judo, Karate, Kayaking, Land Sailing, Mountain Biking, Mountaineering, Netball,, Paint Ball, Para, Gliding, Parachuting, Petanque, Pool Playing, Racquetball, Remote Control Boating, River Rafting, Rock Climbing, Rodeo Riding, Roller Skating, Rowing, Rugby, Sailing, Scuba Diving, Shuffleboard, Skateboarding, Skeet Shooting, Snooker, Snow Biking, Snow Boarding, Snow Shoeing, Snow Sledding, Soccer, Sombo, Sumo Wrestling, Surfing, Swimming, Table Tennis, Taekwondo, Tchoukball, Tennis, Track and Field, Trampolining, Tug of War, Water Skiing, Wind Surfing, and Wrestling."  
She said it so fast I didn't get what she like. So then she sat down. Everyone was amazed of what she said.  
Teacher:  
"Ok well next Kenny Kengo!~"  
Me:  
"I'm Kenny Kengo!~ My closest friends are Ash, Red, Gold, Ruby, and Paul!"  
Ok blah blah blah and blah! Now it's the end of class(almost) in 10 mintutes.  
Teacher:  
"Well for your assignment I want you and a partnter to sing someone else's song and I'll grade you. And pick the partnter. Kenny and Zoey. Blah and Blah and Blah."  
Now the bell rings nd everyone leaves except Zoey and me. Everyone has left even the teachers.  
Me:  
"So were partnters?!"  
This is the most lamest thing ever.  
Zoey:  
"Yeah. Well later!"  
Then she runs off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire's POV  
Ruby and I were walking to class, silently. When we reached the classroom I ran back out because I forgot my guardian pod. If your wondering what's a guardian pod, it's a phone shaped appliance that has a person called a guardian. A guardian is almost like yourselve or your wanting to be self. If your guardian is a devil then the devil takes your life away and you die with the devil. A guardian also change your personaility. You can have up to 4 guardians. I have 2 guardians. My 1st guardian is named Midori. Midori means green and Midori gets my wild side REALLY going and other things not so girly. My other one is Pinku. Pinku means pink(and we name our gaurdians) and Pinku gets my girly side of me luckily Pinku isn't that girly as in dresses but as in pants under dresses!~ Well anyway when I got back every seat was taken except the back corner seat. I walk over there with my bag Midori made with the help of Pinku. Well anyway next to me was Ruby. Pinku and Midori saw me look at him and they started making kissy faces. I glared at them and Pinku stopped right away except Midori kept going. Midori's going to get it. That little missy wait because no battling for a month or 2. Teacher was talking about this subject. Wait... What's this subject?! Oh well!~ But then my purple but bandana was gone but to replace it was a pink 1. Oh no this means Pinku's chara is changing my personality. My back became straight, my face had a polite, girly smile, and my hands were on my lap. When the teacher asked some random question about something my hand shot up straight and tall. The teacher picked me and I answered it girly and politly. When class was over the chara wore off. I sighed and ran out the door but someone's hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and some ruby eyes were staring at me.  
Ruby:  
"What was that all about?!"  
Me:  
"What?!"  
Ruby sighed  
Ruby:  
"Thaat! You kept on doing things girls would do but you don't seem to be the girly type!"  
Oh no I hope he doesn't know about the guardian.  
Me:  
"Well that's how I behave in a classroom!"  
I turned around and ran towards my next class.  
Yellow's POV  
Red and I were walking towards Spanish. We didn't talk much. Well to pass the time how about an introuduction on my gaurdians. I have 1 gaurdian named Niji. Niji's personality is some what cheerful and happy. She love to pick my clothes and make my clothes. She love colorful things and help me make clothes. Well anywho when we got to Spanish we were on time because the teacher was a yard away. So I ran into the classroom and sat in the nearest seat which was in the front corner. Red sat next to me and then the teacher came into the classroom.  
Teacher:  
"Hola!~"  
We said hola back and yeah time pass and she pick me for some weird question.  
Teacher:  
"How do you say yes in spanish! If you were listening you would know this!"  
Me:  
"Si, profesora I'll tomar castigo."  
Then I sat back down. Everyone looked at me with a confused look. Teacher was impress. When class was over I went towards the door but Red stopped me.  
Yellow:  
"YES!"  
Red:  
"What did you say to the teacher?"  
Yellow:  
"I said yes, professer I'll take punishment!"  
Red:  
"You know Spanish?!"  
Yellow:  
"Knew it since I was 5!"  
Then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Red's POV  
Class wasn't so bad as I thought. But I can't say that to my rich friends. Oh here they come.  
Pearl:  
"Hey the next class is Drama and the whole school will be there."  
Diamond:  
"Maybe we get to do our Comedy Pearl?"  
Then our ex-friend Yellow came to us.  
Yellow:  
"Hey come on. Drama 5 seconds."  
Pokespe students(FYI us):  
"WHAT?!"  
All of us ran to the theater. We made it just in time. I sat in between Green and Sapphire.  
Teacher:  
"Class now pratice Yellow Gold come your love story thing."  
They both went on stage.  
Teacher:  
"Act from Part 6 moving aaway."  
Gold:  
"You can't go away you just can't!"  
Yellow:  
"But I must my beloved Gold."  
Gold:  
"But you can't leave me like this!"  
Muisc starts and it look like she's going to sing.  
Yellow:  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us, doesn't seem right, these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try somehow the plan is rearanged  
It's too hard to say but I gotta do, what's best for me, you'll be ok  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, hope you can understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least now, I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I give my hopes up and I watched them fall everytime  
Another color turns grey  
And it's too hard to watch it all, slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do whats best for me  
You'll be okay  
I got to move on and be who I am  
I just belong here hope you can understand  
We might find a place in this world someday but at least now  
I gotta go my own way  
Gold:  
What about us? What about everything we've been through?  
Yellow:  
Oh what about trust?  
Gold:  
You know I've never wanted to hurt you  
Yellow:  
What about me?  
Gold:  
What am I suppose to do?  
Gold and Yellow:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
Yellow:  
Oh so  
Yellow:  
I got to move on and be who I am  
Gold:  
Why do you have to go?  
Yellow:  
I just belong here hope you can understand  
Gold:  
Try to understand  
Yellow:  
We might find a place in this world someday but at least now  
Gold:  
I want you to stay  
Yellow:  
I gotta go my own way I got to move on and be who I am  
Gold:  
Whta about us?  
Yellow:  
I hope you can understand  
Gold:  
Try to understand  
Yellow:  
We might find a place in this world someday but at least now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
Then she leaves him.  
Teacher:  
"Cut great job Yellow and Gold you 2 make a cute couple."  
Gold and Yellow blushed. Then in back of me I heard crying. I turned around and saw some people. I saw 1 I knew Shadow.  
Shadow:  
"Hey these are my friends."  
She was crying and wiping her tears with her jacket.

"Hey I'm Richie Hiroshi."  
He had some blue on him & brown hair.

"I'm Drew Shu."  
He had Green hair, a purple jacket, and a black top.

"Never think I would give you my name."  
Man that gangster girl sure is weird.  
Shadow:  
"Be nice Akaya. Sorry about her she's very man."  
Yellow & Gold came down from stage.  
Gold:  
"Come on to Yellow's place I'm hungry and its closer.  
At Yellow's Place  
Yellow:  
"Need to go cook, Brock, Cilan give me a hand. Max, Abalone, Amber, and Aventurine go outside to the back of the school and play with my pokemon and yours if you have some."  
Max, Abalone, Amber, and Aventurine:  
"YAAAAAAAA!."  
Max:  
"This will get me an A on my report about Mespirit."  
He had a smirk on his face. then ran outside with Abalone, Amber, and Aventurine. Blue stopped Aventurine.  
Blue:  
"~Awwwwwwwwwwww for a kid who a Freshman and in High school. Your cute want to date sometime.~"  
Gold, Jimmy, ?, and ?:  
"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!"  
They fell to the ground like they had a heart attack.  
Blue:  
"What?!"

"That's a girl!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAH GOOD 1 SIS!"  
Green:  
"And who may you be."

"Citrine Hibiki & Copal Hibiki brother & sister to Gold Ethan Hibiki & Jimmy Kenta Jou. Copal Hibiki voilent with his golf cluf & know how to play gulf. Immature, love to play pranks, & my friend. Citrine Hibiki, voilent too but with a baseball bat & know hot to play baseball, is immature, love to play pranks, & is also my friend. Citrine Hibiki & Copal Hibiki youngest & freshman. Gold Ethan Hibiki & Jimmy Kenta Jou Juniors & are the oldest."  
Then the blonde haired kid went back to reading his book.  
Me:  
"That kid looks, sound, and even acts like you Green!"  
Shadow:  
"Meet Cyan Okido smart and mature. Now I need to go I hear screaming."  
me:  
"Wait there isn't-"  
I got cut off by the screaming.  
Yellow:  
"AMBER DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
Brock:  
"STOP STOP YOUR RUINING IT!"  
Cilan:  
"NO THOSE SPICES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE WITH THOSE SPICES!"  
Shadow then jumped out the window that lead to them. Chasing the kids.  
Ash:  
"Hey Red what's your last name?"


	5. Chapter 5

At the battle field No one's POV  
Ruby:  
"Just `you wait! I'll get my wish!"  
Sapphire:  
"No way-"  
She was interputed by music.  
Midori:  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MUSIC TO ROCK TO!~"  
Then Midori personality change with Sapphire. Sapphire's purple bandana disappear and in replace was a green one with leaf patterns and grass ones too.  
Gold and Zoey:  
"Uh-oh."  
Then on Zoey's head came a yellow x pin and on Gold's neck came golden headphones.  
Yellow and Ash:  
"Well we might as well join."  
Sapphire:  
"Lets sing!"  
Ruby:  
"What?!"  
His jaw was open. Sapphire, Zoey, Yellow, Ash, and Gold started singing Just Be Friends. Well when that was over everyone's guardian change wore off.  
Zoey:  
"I'm tired of singing!"  
Yellow:  
"That was fun!"  
Zoey, Ash, Sapphire, and Gold:  
"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY WHEN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FORCED!"  
Everyone was looking at them like there crazy.  
Ash:  
"Ummmmm... Everytime music is played we have a nerve that let us sing against our wills."  
Zoey, Sapphire, Yellow, Ash, and Gold thought,  
Zoey, Sapphire, Yellow, Ash, and Gold:  
[OMA THAT WAS CLOSE!]  
Ruby:  
"Well now that done! LETS SETTLE THIS AGRUMENT LIKE PEOPLE!"  
The bell ring.  
Sapphire:  
"Sorry but no we can't settle this like people! We need to settle this like hungry people!"  
Then she runs away to her everyone realize that they need to get to class too.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Guardian Cafe  
When the gang walked into the cafe a maid wearing normal looking clothes greeted them. They sat by a window, where they could see people walk, stores, and other things. A different maid came to the table frantic and scared.  
(Frantic Maid):  
"YELLOW, ZOEY, GOLD, SAPPHIRE, ASH HELP! ALL OF OUR BANDS ARE SICK BUT YOU! PLEASE SING AND PLAY!"  
Then she fainted. Yellow, Zoey, Gold, Sapphire, and Ash didn't look happy but they put on a cheery face.  
Yellow:  
"Sorry but we have to kinda make a rain check and we kinda have to ditch you sorry!~"  
Then she folded her hands like she was praying.  
Dawn:  
"We understand!~ Besides it will be great to hear you guys sing!~"  
They nodded and went backstage. They came out as a competely different people. Yellow has guardian change with Niji. Zoey with her guardian, Amulet in diamond forme. Ash is just singing without a guardian. Gold with his guardian, Rocker.  
Zoey:  
"Sorry about no music but here it is!~"  
Yellow:  
"Zoey and I will be singing This Is My Dancefloor!~"  
They started singing.  
Kenny:  
"That doesn't look like them!"  
Misty:  
"Maybe their in costume?!"  
Red:  
"They're GREAT!~"  
Dawn:  
"I know right!~ What about you Paul!?~ Don't they sound great?!~"  
Paul:  
"They sound fine."  
Ruby:  
"FINE! THEY'RE AMAZING!"  
After all of that it was time to close.  
Sapphire:  
"So sorry we didn't get ta hang!"  
Red:  
"Don't worry we understand!"  
Yellow:  
"In apology tomorrow we go to my house for a sleepover boy and girl!"  
Everyone agreed. So now were at school in a greenhouse with some of our heros.  
Yellow:  
"Should we let them know?!"  
Zoey:  
"We'll just snatched them and let them know after a while!"  
Gold:  
"Well who should we get?!"  
Sapphire:  
"I'll get Ruby's!"  
Midori:  
"Don't worry Pinku, Sapphire, and I will handle this!"  
Zoey:  
"I'll get Kenny's and Dawn's with Aka Angel, Amulet, Nadeshiko, and Winter!"  
Aka Angel:  
"I may be a guardian who is suppose to be an angel but angels have their bads."  
Amulet:  
"We'll what forme should I take?!"  
Nadeshiko:  
"Since I'm taking girl forme to guardian change with Zoey so Kenny doesn't know it's us."  
Winter:  
"Take devil forme!~"  
Amulet agreed.  
Gold:  
"I'll take Paul's and Crystal's with Ranger and Rocker!~"  
Ranger and Rocker:  
"Yeah!~"  
Ash:  
"Then that leaves me with Misty!"  
Yellow:  
"And me Red!""  
Zoey, Nadeshiko, Amulet, Winter, Ranger, Rocker, Niji, Aka Angel, Sapphire, Gold, Pinku, and Midori:  
"YOU'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!~"  
Ash sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Yellow's POV  
I was just walking around Pallet Town with Niji in Pokemon Forme. Niji was a Pikachu with a rainbow collar. I saw Red battling some weirdo. When he was done, I ran over to him. We both greeted each other. I saw on the corner of my eye, a guardian in spirt forme. I told Red,  
Me:  
"LOOK HO-HO!~"  
He search excitly, then I snatched his guardian with an egg, and I put an x on the egg. I hid the egg behind my back when Red turned around.  
Red:  
"WHERE'S THE HO-HO!"  
Me:  
"Ummmmmmmmmmm... It disappear!"  
Red understanded so he waved me goodbye to train some more. I waved back and ran to the greenhouse by the school.  
Zoey's POV  
I was working at the Guardian Cafe. Amulet picked my clothes. I was wearing a blood red v neck t-shirt, light reds pants to my thighs, and bright red high tops. I was picking up dirty dishes from tables, when Kenny and Dawn came through the door. I turned my head to not face them but I turned back to see 2 guardians in spirit forme. Now's my chance!~ I asked the boss to ditch the day. He didn't let me so I had to work late on Friday and close the cafe. He let me ditched the day. I ran out, and saw them about to leave, so I ran to them. About 1 feet away, I guardian change with Nadeshiko. I had red, long hair and school clothes. Darn you Nadeshiko for picking my clothes and forme now I'm in girl forme! Oh well!~ I ran after them.  
Me:  
"WAIT!"  
Nadeshiko changed formes. Guardian forme to Pokemon forme. I ran after them with Nadeshiko as an Espeon with her hair tie as a collar.  
Me:  
"Did you lose this Pokeball?!~"  
Nadeshiko stole Kenny's Pokeball. Nadeshiko gave the Pokeball to me and I showed them. Kenny and Dawn checked their Pokeball belts, Kenny realize that his was missing and he said it was his. Kenny said,  
Kenny:  
"That's mine!~ Thank you!~"  
I gave them a warm smile. Dawn asked,  
Dawn:  
"What's your name?!~"  
Me:  
"Nadeshiko!~"  
Dawn:  
"What a cute name!~ And I love your clothes!~ Are they school clothes?!~"  
I nodded.  
Kenny:  
"Then why are you wearing them on the weekend?!"  
It was Saturday(Because I, the author MAKE IT!).  
Me:  
"At my school we have school all week!~"  
They made a face saying I'm so sorry.  
Dawn"  
"Well I'm Dawn and that's Kenny!~"  
I waved at Kenny.  
Dawn:  
"WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!~"  
I was disgusted but I nodded. We went to Cerulean Mall. Dawn wanted to go try on a dress so she went to the change room. There was silence. I was holding half of an egg in each hand. I snatched Kenny's guardian, put an x on the egg, and put it in my pocket. Dawn came out in a pink dress with bow. I lied,  
Me:  
"LOVELY!~"  
All of us went to the boys section, where Dawn made Kenny try on 10 different shirts. When he was changing. I did the same thing with Kenny's guardian. I told both of them I had to go home. So all of us waved goodbye. I ran to the greenhouse and untransform.


	8. Chapter 8

Gold's POV  
I was walking to the greenhouse by the school because Yellow called and said get here ASAP. I ran into Crystal with her guardian that is in spirit forme and she doesn't know about it. Crystal asked,  
Crystal:  
"What are you doing out here?!~"  
Well lying is something I have to do. I answered,  
Me:  
"Well I'm just walking to Sapphire's house."  
She nodded. NAILED IT!~  
Crystal:  
"Well I need to do some extra credit work, bye!~"  
She turned around and I locked the guardian in the egg. I put an x on the egg and ran to the greenhouse.  
Ash's POV  
I was walking with Zoey to the greenhouse for another 1 Yellow's ASAP. We saw Misty and Dawn shopping. We went over to them. Misty asked,  
Misty:  
"What are you guys doing here?!~"  
Me:  
"Just going to Yellow's."  
They nodded. I saw Misty's guardian in spirit forme.  
Zoey:  
"Hey Dawn can you come with me?!~"  
Dawn nodded and they left. Zoey turned her head and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I asked Misty,  
Me:  
"Hey what's that on your back?!"  
I looked at Misty's back and took the guardian with my egg.  
Me:  
"Oh it was just a leaf!~"  
Zoey and Dawn came back.  
Zoey:  
":We have to go!~"  
They nodded again and we went our spearate ways and waved goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

At the greenhouse by the school  
Yellow:  
"Hey guys!~ I got Red's guardian and I suppose you got everyone elses?!~"  
Everyone nodded.  
Zoey:  
"Wait... GOLD FORGOT PAUL'S!"  
Ash:  
"Don't worry Ash is here to save the day!~"  
Then he showed Paul's guardian. Everyone was relieved  
Zoey:  
"Lets take the x off of the eggs and let the guardians sleep."  
They did what Zoey said. They went home and fell asleep dreaming about what will happen tomorrow. Everyone postpone the sleepover to next week. Everyone then had some future flashbacks.  
Future Flashbacks  
Zoey:  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE CRYSTAL!"  
Yellow:  
"KENNY WE KNOW THERE IS SOME GOOD IN YOU DON'T SHATTER THE CRYSTAL!"  
(A guardian):  
"DON'T OR EVERY GUARDIAN WILL DIE!"  
End of Future Flashbacks  
At School 6:00 A.M.  
Every guardian owner is letting their guardians be in invisble chibi forme today, but only guardian owners can see them. Everyone was in the lunchroom for breakfast. The gang sat at their usual table. Everyone was looking at the guardians and guardians owner like they're physcho. Crystal asked,  
Crystal:  
"Why are there flying things at almost everyone's side?!"  
Paul:  
"It's freaking the heck out of me!"  
Everyone agreed. Then came Zoey, Gold, Yellow, Ash, and Sapphire. Everyone saw their guardians.  
Everyone:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Zoey, Gold, Yellow, Ash, and Sapphire looked at them like they're physcho. Then Ruby saw Pinku and Niji.  
Ruby:  
"On your shoulders there are things! Oh it seems that some things have a sense of fashion!~"  
He went for them, but Midori and Aka Angel or Angel blocked him.  
Angel and Midori:  
"STEP CLOSER OR WE'LL PERSONILATY CHANGE WITH OUR OWNERS!"  
He didn't listen to them because 1 they don't have fashion sense. 2 they're wearing ugly clothes. And 3 Midori has dirt on her.  
Angel and Midori:  
" THAT'S IT!"  
They personilaty change with Sapphire and Zoey. On Zoey's head a pin appeared. The pin has 2 red wings. On Sapphire's head her yellow bandana disappear and was replace for a green 1 with leafs and nature like things that are green. Zoey took out her fencing sword and Sapphrie went infront of Ruby and growled. Ruby was getting scared because Zoey has a sword and Sapphire know all the fighting motions in the world. Red whispered to everyone,  
Red:  
"Remind me to never mess with Zoey or Sapphire!"  
Everyone nodded. Kenny said,  
Kenny:  
"Ummmmmm... Maybe we shouldn't fight. I mean the teachers will kill us!"  
The personilaty change wore off. Zoey's pin disappear and Sapphire's green bandana but replace with her yellow 1. Zoey put her fencing sword back in her sword shaped, leather case. Sapphire stopped growling.  
Zoey and Sapphire:  
"Sorry."  
Everyone nodded.  
Misty:  
"Remind me to never take Zoey's or Sapphire's or both's things."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Ash:  
"I heard you and what things?!"  
Dawn answered,  
Dawn:  
"Those things on your shoulders!"  
She pointed at Ranger and Rocker.  
Yellow:  
"Well here is where we need to talk."  
Zoey, Gold, Yellow, Ruby, Ash, and Sapphire sat down.  
Zoey:  
"These things you see are guardians. Guardians are your wantign to be self. Guardians help with things like a race or a bet something like that. Well they are kept in an IPod like thing called a guarian pod. You-"  
Zoey was interputed bu Gold.  
Gold:  
"That Crystal made me lose but given back!"  
Yellow wacked Gold with the nearest object. A hat, her hat that Ash gave from his old box of clothes. It's the one from Ash's beginning of his journy to Kanto. Gold is now rubbing his sore arm.  
Zoey:  
"Anyway, you can up to 4. There are differnent things that happen when you have 1 like personilaty change, guardian transformation, or guardian change. Personality change happen when a guardian on its free will combine their personailty with you and you do what your guardian's personailty wants or you can control it. Guardian transformation is when a guardian and its owner combine and become a lot stronger with powers. Guardian change and guardian transformation are alike btu different. Guardian change is when the guardian and its owner combine, the appearance is different but don't have special powers only human like powers. Get it?!~"  
Everyone shook their heads. Zoey, Gold, Yellow, Ash, and Sapphire facepalm. Then Ash popped an idea.  
Ash:  
"How about we show them?!~"  
Zoey, Gold, Yellow, Ash, and Sapphire agreed.  
Until the next chapter which is happening today!~


	10. Chapter 10

End of school at 1 of the classroom  
Yellow:  
"Ok well I'll be showing guardian change!~ GUARDIAN CHANGE!~"  
Then light surrounded them and when the light dulled, Yellow has rainbow colored hair with a rainbow colored scarf, frilly top, skirt, pants, cowboy boots, and socks.  
Ruby:  
"BEAUTIFUL!~"  
He then started taking pictures, but Sapphire smashed his camera.  
Sapphire:  
"I'll be showing personailty change!~"  
Pinku:  
"Personailty change!"  
Then Sapphire's yellow bandana disappear and in repalce was a pink 1 with frillies.  
Sapphire:  
"I'm so sorry I smashed your camera! Please forgive me!~"  
She said in an honest voice and face. Ruby nervously nodded. Then the personality change wore off. The pink, frilly bandana disappear but was replaced with a yellow 1.  
Zoey:  
"I'll show you guys guardian transformation!~ Amulet!"  
Amulet and Zoey:  
"GUARDIAN TRANSFORMATION!"  
Then a light surrounded them. When the light dulled, Zoey's clothes were replace with a cheerleader 1. On the waist was a belt with 4 guardians pods. Zoey's hair was longer and tied up.  
Zoey:  
"Amulet Heart!~ You can always switch unless you don't have a 2nd 1!~ Nadeshiko!"  
Then a guardian in chibi forme came out 1 of Zoey's guardian pod.  
Nadeshiko and Zoey:  
"GUARDIAN TRANSFORMATION!"  
Then light surrounded them again. When it dulled, Zoey's clothes were replaced with funky 1s. Same with the belt. Zoey's hair was longer but longer then the last transformation and not tied up.  
Zoey:  
"Beat Jumper!~"  
Ash:  
"We forgot we can summon our items. Item APPEAR!~"  
Then a magical circle came out of nowhere and a ball came out of the circle.  
Ash:  
"And watch this!~"  
He kicked the ball and it turned into a soccer ball and it hit Zoey in the face.  
Zoey:  
"Hey!"  
Then a magical blue ball appeared onto her hands. She then ran towards him, jumped up, and slammed that blue ball in his face.  
Zoey:  
"BEAT DUNK!"  
Ash:  
"Want a match!?"  
Zoey and Ash glared.  
Yellow:  
"We have to go later!~"  
They unchanged and all of us went home. But little did we know a mystery man watched us. He chuckled.  
Mystery man:  
"Soon all of those pesky guardians and owners will be GONE! Muhahahahahaha!"  
Then he disappear.  
Dun the dun dun DUN! OMA WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WHO'S THAT WEIRDO?! Find out in the series!~


	11. Chapter 11

At 3:00 A.M. At the Greenhouse  
Gold:  
"I found out that the eggs are hatching today right now!~"  
Zoey:  
"I can't wait!~"  
Yellow:  
"Luckily teachers and the headconor or whatever let us use this greenhouse for guardian stuff!~"  
All the eggs move.  
Sapphire:  
"They're coming!~"  
Then Dawn's guardian rise from the egg.  
Ash:  
"Epic!~"  
Ash's Pikachu:  
"Pika Pika!~"  
Dawn's guardian:  
"My name is Arisa!~ I'm Dawn's dream of becoming a very honest girl!~"  
Ash:  
"Well my name's Ash, this is Pikachu, my parnter, and this is Matt, my guardian!~"  
Yellow:  
"Save it for later!"  
Then all the guardians rise from their eggs.  
Misty's guardian:  
"I'm Merlina!~ I'm Misty's dream of becoming a great swimmer!~"  
Paul's guardian:  
"I'm Show!~ I'm Paul's dream of becoming more nonemotionless!~"  
Crystal's Guardian:  
"I'm Ametrine!~ I''m Crystal's wish to have confidence!~"  
Red's Guardian:  
"I'm Jasupa!~ I'm Red's wish to become more honest!~"  
Kenny's Guardian:  
"I'm Aquamarine!~ I'm Kenny's wish to be more calm!~"  
Ruby's Guardian:  
"I'm Rose!~ I'm Ruby's wish to be more passionate about battling!~"  
Yellow:  
"I'm Yellow and this is my guardian, Niji!~"  
Niji waved.  
Zoey:  
"I'm Zoey Nozomi and these are my guardians Aka Angel, Amulet, Nadeshiko, and Winter!~"  
All 4 of them waved.  
Gold:  
"I'm Gold and these are Rocker and Ranger!~"  
Sapphire:  
"I'm Sapph and this is Midori and Pinku!~ Nice ta neet ya!~"  
Ash:  
"You already know who I am!~"  
Ametrine:  
"Where's our owners?!~"  
Yellow:  
"Dears can you understand this?!~"  
They nodded.  
Yellow:  
"They need to open up to guardians and all the other stuff so please pretend that your ours and when they're ready you may go with them understand?!~"  
They nodded again.  
Sapphire:  
"Good!~ Now lets see... Merlina and Show can come with me. And Ametrine and Jasupa can come with Gold. And Aquamarine and Rose can go with Yell!~"  
Zoey:  
"Lets write this down!~ I know you guys don't feel safe with us but please were their friends."  
Merlina and Show  
V  
Sapphire, Midori, and Pinku  
Ametrine and Jasupa  
V  
Gold, Rocker, and Ranger  
Aquamarine and Rose  
V  
Yellow and Niji  
Ash:  
"All set good night!~"  
He ran out with Matt.


	12. Chapter 12

6:00 A.M.  
Zoey was walking alone to school, until a certain boy came.

"Hey!~ Zoey!~"  
Zoey turned around and saw Kenny. Zoey sighed and greet Kenny.  
Kenny:  
"What's with the mood?!"  
Zoey shook her head and put on a sincere smile.  
Zoey:  
"Its nothing!~ Just had to deal with Ash's sugar rush today."  
Kenny put on a *Oh my gosh it's that bad* face. Zoey thought,  
Zoey:  
[Great save!~ But it was true]  
Kenny:  
"So where are those guardians you have?"  
Zoey:  
"Ummmmmmmm... Amulet, Angel, Winter, Nadeshiko come out."  
All 4 of them came out from Zoey's red guardian pod. They were in chibi forme. Amulet was in Joker Forme and Nadeshiko in boy forme.  
Nadeshiko:  
"What up, Zoe?!~"  
Amulet:  
"Yo, need a guardian change?!~"  
Zoey:  
"No, Kenny wanted to see you guys."  
Aka Angel:  
"Well the guy wants something! I can tell in his eyes!"  
Kenny sighed in defeat.  
Kenny:  
"Fine, I wanted to see if I have a guardian."  
Zoey:  
"What?!"  
Kenny:  
"If we can see guardians don't we have guardians?!"  
Zoey thought,  
Zoey:  
[Think Think... GOT IT!~]  
"Well some people can see guardians but don't have 1. In your case you can see guardians!~"  
Kenny:  
"Oh, thanks Zoey your the best!~"  
Zoey blushed, but then smiled.  
Aka Angel:  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOO... Zoey likes someone!~"  
Zoey:  
"SHUT UP! Go back to my guardian pod and others who will make fun of me!"  
All of them went back to Zoey's guardian pod. Kenny is laughing now.  
Zoey:  
"What?!"  
Kenny stopped laughing and hold his tummy.  
Kenny:  
"It's funny how you handle them!~"  
Zoey:  
"They may be pests but it's just who they are and I'm proud to be their guardian owner."  
Kenny:  
"It's amazing how you can say that and not feel embarrssed."  
Zoey:  
"Well I can with or without a guardian's help!~"  
Kenny grabbed Zoey's wrist and starts running.  
Kenny:  
"Come on!~ All the french toast will be gone if we don't hurry!~"  
Zoey was running too to keep up. Zoey thought,  
Zoey:  
[You may not need a guardian after all but a guardian need its rightful owner.]  
She smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Lunchroom 6:00 A.M.  
Everyone was seated at their usual spots.  
Misty_Dawn_Zoey_Sapphire_Yellow_Crystal  
[Table]  
Ash_Paul_Kenny_Ruby_Red_Gold  
Everyone's guardians were eating their owner's food with them.  
Ash:  
"YUCK! Here Matt! You can have my toast! It's burnt!"  
Zoey:  
"Stop complaining!"  
Amulet:  
"But the burnt toast taste weird!"  
Winter:  
"Then give it to Nadeshiko she'll be happy to eat it! She is in boy forme!"  
Nadeshiko was munching on everyone's burnt toast.  
Zoey:  
"What in the world did I do to you guys?!"  
Zoey's guardians shurgged. Sapphire, Yellow, and Gold came with their *new* guardians.  
Red:  
"Hey, when did you guys get new guardians?"  
Sapphire:  
"Last night, didn't ya know?!~ Oh well, this is Merlina and Show! My new guardians!~"  
Ash:  
"This is Arisa!~"  
Then Ash whispered,  
Ash:  
"That we forgot about!"  
Yellow:  
"These are my new guardians Aquamarine and Rose!~"  
Gold:  
"These are mine Ametrine and Jasupa!~"  
They sat down.  
Gold:  
"I got a plan!~"  
Gold whispered to Zoey, Sapphire, Ash, and Yellow.  
Sapphire:  
"Spill it!~"  
He whispered to them and the guardians the plan. They agreed to do the plan.  
Sapphire:  
"Gold, Yellow, and me can't take care of our new guardians ta day coz we got a competion with anothera school so-"  
She pushed all the guardians to their rightful owners.  
Sapphrie:  
"YA GOTTA TAKE CARE OF THEM!~"  
Paul:  
"WHY ME!?"  
Sapphire:  
"Coz it's punishment coz... JUST COZ!"  
The bell ring and eveyone go to their usal classes.  
At music class  
The gang does music class together. The teacher was talking about all the was staring at Dawn. The teacher notice that so...  
Teacher:  
"KENNY, STOP STARIG AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
Zoey and her guardians were giggling at this. Kenny's face was now red as a tomato.  
Kenny:  
"DAWN'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
Everyone in the class was now laughing.  
Ash:  
"Then why do you stare at her!~"  
Ash yelled. Kenny's face was still red.  
Kenny:  
"Because-"  
He was cut off by Sapphire. Sapphire yelled,  
Sapphire:  
"COZ YA LOVE HER!~"  
Everyone was now laughing their heads off. Kenny was now embarrssed. He sat back down and the teacher hush the students. After school the gang decided to go to the new cake shop. They were talking about Kenny staring at Dawn.  
StAy TuNe!


	14. Chapter 14

Misty:  
"So Kenny *do* you like Dawn?!~"  
Kenny blushed and shook his head.  
Amulet:  
"Awwwwwwwww!~ Kenny's in denial!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Can you guys keep our guardians a bit longer?!"  
They nodded. Zoey whispered to Dawn,  
Zoey:  
"Good time to date coz you have a lot of guys crushing on you."  
She ate some of her rasberry cake with a serious face and eyes close. The girls agreed, their guardians, and her guardian.  
Arisa:  
"Yeah Dawn-chan you should!~ Because I know you want to because he's the 1st guy who has a crush on you!~"  
Dawn gasped. Dawn asked,  
Dawn:  
"How do you know that!?"  
Arisa:  
"Because-"  
Sapphire cut Arisa off.  
Sapphire:  
"Coz we went through ya diary."  
Dawn is now mad.  
Dawn:  
"You went through my diary!?"  
Sapphire nodded and bite into her strawberry shortcake. Sapphire didn't use a spoon. Midori used her mouth too but Pinku used her clean hands.  
Zoey:  
"Go out with him."  
Winter:  
"Do it!~"  
Dawn agreed. Dawn asked Kenny,  
Dawn:  
"Ummmmm... Kenny can we talk in private?!"  
Kenny nodded and they went to the corner near the bathroom.  
Dawn:  
"Ummm...-"  
Dawn blushed. Arisa whispered to Dawn,  
Arisa:  
"Personailty change!~"  
She smirk and on Dawn's head came her flower. Dawn asked Kenny strongly,  
Dawn:  
"Want to go on a date this Friday?!"  
Kenny nodded then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Kenny blushed and the personailty change wore off and the flower disappear. Back at the table where the gang ate, Dawn announced the date. All the girls and their guardians congralated her and the guys and their guardians did the same with Kenny. Both blushed.  
Zoey:  
"Well want to go somewhere?!~"  
Everyone nodded. Well they were at the Guardian Stadium. Only guardians were allow. They were in line and the guards looked at them, saw their guardians, and let them in.  
Zoey:  
"This is where action begin!~"  
She smirked. They took seats in the front.  
Crystal:  
"I wonder why people don't use the front seats?!"  
Well here are the seat postions.  
Back  
Dawn_Paul_Misty_Ruby_Crystal_Kenny  
Front  
Yellow_Red_Ash_Sapphire_Gold_Zoey  
The game started. 1st was Pikachu Girl vs Clown Drop. Clown Drop won. The announcer asked the crowd who wants to battle against Clown Drop and Zoey wanted to. Kenny asked franticly,  
Kenny:  
"You'll get beat up!"  
Zoey smirked and flipped onto the stage.  
Zoey:  
"Lets get this over with!~ I'm going to beat you like my pillow!~ And the name's Zoey. Aka Angel! Guardian Transformation!"  
Light surround her and when it dulled she was like Aka Angel.  
Zoey:  
"Angel of Flames!~"  
Announcer:  
"Summon weapons!"  
Zoey summoned her Crimson Blade and Clown Drop summoned her Clown Pins. Zoey won. After that they went home. Kenny wanted to talk to Zoey alone so he walked her home.  
Kenny and Aquamarine:  
"You were awesome out there!~"  
Zoey smirked then smiled.  
Zoey:  
"Thanks!~ So what did you want to talk about?!"  
Kenny:  
"Do you like anyone?!"  
I shook my head.  
Kenny:  
"Want to hang out Sunday?! So I can get use to the guardian stuff?!"  
I nodded and smiled. My house was behind me so I went inside and waved at him. He waved back and went back home with Aquamarine. Amulet, Winter, Angel, and Nadeshiko kept bugging me about Kenny.

the * is suppose to be ' but I thought people would think it's " so I did *


	15. Chapter 15

At the sleepover at Yellow's house  
All the guardians were in human forme and in pjs. Everyone was also wearing pjs.  
Dawn:  
"Who wants to play truth or dare!?~"  
Everyone sighed but if they don't shopping tourture. They spinned a bottle to settle who gets to do what. They spinned and the 1 who will be the one who ask the questions is Crystal and the victim is Yellow.  
Crystal:  
"Truth or dare?!~"  
Yellow picked dare and Crystal dared her to punch the person she hates. Yellow punched Paul. It was hard. Paul asked,  
Paul:  
"WHY?!"  
Yellow answered,  
Yellow:  
"Coz your the only person close to me!"  
Everyone facepalm. The bottle spinned and it landed on Angel. The bottle spinned again and it landed on Midori.  
Angel:  
"Truth or dare?!"  
Midori picked dare. Midori's dare was to personality change with someone other than her owner. She personality change with Dawn and a green bandana appeared on Dawn;s head. Dawn started to punch Yellow's punching bag. The personality change wore off and the green bandana disappeared. Dawn yelled in pain for a mintute and then rubbed her sore knuckles. The bottle spinned again and it landed on Red. The bottle spinned again and it landed on Rose.  
Rose:  
"Truth or Dare?!~"  
Red picked truth because he was a wimp. Rose asked,  
Rose:  
"Who do you like?!~"  
Red answered,  
Red:  
"I never thought of that question! So no one!~"  
Everyone anime fell because of that everyone's head was on Yellow's rug. Everyone exclaimed,  
Everyone:  
"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"  
Red shook his head. The bottle was spinned, landed on Paul, spinned again, and it landed on Show. Paul picked dare and the dare was to kiss Dawn. It lasted for about 30 seconds. The bottle spinned and it landed on Gold. The bottle spinned again and it landed on Niji. Gold picked dare and the dare was to kiss Crystal. Now that game ended because almost everyone was alsleep. Outside that same mystery man looked out Yellow's window. He said,  
Mystery man:  
"Tomrrow let the games begin!~ Muhahahhahahahahhahahaahahahhah!~"  
He laughed evilly then he disapppeared into a dark light.  
OMA! What the fudge is going to happen!? sTaY tUnE!~


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday 12:00 P.M. At the Nozomi House  
Zoey was getting ready for her hang out with Kenny. She wore a red v-neck t-shirt, on top an orange, sleeveless vest, shorts that are about shorter then her thighs but longer then her hips, black socks, pokemon belt, guardian belt, and sneakers. Zoey was watching tv with her guardians in chibi forme, until a certain someone rung her doorbell. She went to open the door and was surprise to see Kenny. Zoey greeted Kenny and Kenny said to Zoey,  
Kenny:  
"Remember today?!~"  
Zoey thought for a mintute and reailze.  
Zoey:  
"Oh yeah, today is... the day I go buy a fudge cake for Gold!~"  
The guardians and Kenny anime fall.  
Kenny:  
"Ummmmmm... No today is when we go and hang and talk about guardian stuff."  
Zoey reailze and called for her Glameow and Leafeon to come and her guardians to change formes. All the guardians(including Aquamarine) changed from chibi forme to pokemon forme.  
Kenny:  
"Awesome!~"  
Well here is the pokemon list.  
Aka Angel- Beauitfly  
Winter- Glaceon  
Amulet- Espeon  
Nadeshiko- Umbreon  
Aquamarine- Vaporeon  
They went to Zoey's secret hideout. It had a lake, a treehouse, a bridge to 1 tree to another, a ladder, stairs, rope, and other things. Kenny commented,  
Kenny:  
"Awesome place you have!~"  
Zoey:  
"Thanks, Yellow, Gold, Ash, Sapphire, and I used to play here all the time and we built this place when we were 5."  
Kenny was amazed. Amulet asked Kenny,  
Amulet:  
"So how do feel around Aquamarine?!~"  
Kenny:  
"Very friendly and we're ok aren't we Aqua!~"  
Aquamarine:  
"Of course, Kenny-kun!~"  
Winter:  
"We forgot to give you a guardian pod since you'll be going around with Aquamarine!~"  
Winter climbed the ladder and came back down with a red guardian pod like Zoey's.  
Winter:  
"Here!~ Your very own guardian pod!~"  
Kenny:  
"But I'm only watching over Aquamarine!"  
Nadeshiko:  
"Keep it!~ Maybe a guardian will awaked!?~"  
Kenny nodded and took the guardian pod. Aqua jumped into the guardian pod. Aqua the said,  
Aquamarine:  
"It nice to have your very own pod!~"  
Kenny:  
"I guess you like it in there?!~"  
Everyone laughed. The laughter settle down and Zoey put her head on Kenny's shoulder and closed her eyes. Then a dark light came and form into a wolf. Everyone got up because they were in a sleeping postition.  
Zoey:  
"What the heck?!"  
Amulet:  
"I can feel guardians' sadness!"  
Zoey:  
"Amulet! Guardian transformation!"  
They combined together.  
Zoey:  
"Amulet Heart!~ Heart Baton!~"  
Then a baton came on her hand and it had a heart on its 2 sides. She then went forward to the wolf but it sent balls of darkness at her. She spun the Heart Baton around and it deflected the balls of darkness.  
Zoey:  
"Heart Pucks!~"  
Then she launched heart shaped hockey pucks at the wolf. The wolf got hit by all of them. Then fell apart, the guardians fell from lack of rest.  
Zoey:  
"Now.. Heart Lock On!~"  
She shaped her hands as a heart.  
Zoey:  
"Heart Attack!~"  
Then heart shaped, pink light came out of her hands. The guardians have been purified and are going back to their owners.  
Zoey:  
"Those are guardians who have been abandoned but their owners have faith in them. The sadness of those guardians forme and become a monster like this."  
She stare up into the sky.  
Zoey:  
"And that's what happened to my 1st guardian but she's gone now and my new 1s have been formed."  
Then she face all of her guardians.  
Zoey:  
"Never abadoned a guardian."  
Kenny and Aquamarine:  
"WE PROMISE!~"  
Zoey smiles, but whispers,  
Zoey:  
"But how did all those guardians forme and become 1 big monster?"  
Zoey untransform. Amulet answers,  
Amulet:  
"We may never know."  
Then they turn to Kenny and the others.  
In the shadows by the group.  
A man is cursing to himself.  
Mystery Man:  
"Stupid pesky girl! Oh well, next time!~ MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAH!~"  
Then he disapppear into the dark light.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday 2:00 P.M. At the greenhouse  
Some our heros were at the greenhouse. Some certain guardian owners were talking about Zoey's event with the dark guardian wolf yesterday. A black haired boy said,  
black haired boy:  
"Zoey, how did that happen?!"  
Zoey answered,  
Zoey:  
"DON'T ASK ME GOLD!"  
Gold:  
"Ok, ok Yell, Sapph, Ash have something?!"  
Yellow:  
"Maybe someone was controling them to forme into a big monster!?"  
Everyone nodded.  
Zoey:  
But we can be sure! So we'll talk about this tomorrow! Good night!"  
Everyone went home.  
At School 6:00 A.M.  
Everyone was having a guardian conversation.  
Dawn:  
"Arisa and I have become good friends, haven't we Arisa!~"  
Arisa nodded.  
Red:  
"Well Jasupa and I are basketball buddies!~"  
Paul:  
"Show and I are ok."  
Show nodded.  
Kenny:  
"Well Aqua and I have been GREAT!~"  
Zoey:  
"Glad all of you guys are happy and well!~"  
Ash:  
"Oh and these are your guardian pods!~"  
He passes out guardians pods with thier names in grave. Dawn's is pink. Paul's is purple. Crystal's and Misty's are blue. Red's and Ruby's are red.  
Crystal:  
"Awesome!~"  
Red:  
"Sweet!~"  
Ruby:  
"Oh and you in grave patterns on mine!~"  
Yellow nodded.  
Misty:  
"Well tomorrow after school I'm going to the crepe shop!~ Wanna come you guys."  
Everyone nodded.  
Dawn:  
"I just adore crepes!~"  
Arisa:  
"I hope they have a chocolate banana 1!~"  
Aquamarine:  
"I hope for a chocolate 1!~"  
Crystal:  
"I want strawberry!~"  
Zoey:  
"Chocolate banana."  
Yellow:  
"We can say those flavors after school!"  
After school  
They said their flavor and ate at the park.  
Gold:  
"Don't ya just love chocolate, Crys!~"  
Crystal:  
"No, I rather have strawberry."  
Gold:  
"Chocolate!"  
Crystal:  
"Strawberry!"  
Gold:  
"CHOCOLATE!"  
Now they go on and on about which flavor is the best.  
Dawn  
"I like strawberry!~"  
Kenny:  
"Now I know what flavor you like!~"  
Dawn giggles and put her head on Kenny's shoulders.  
Misty:  
"Hahahahah I never saw Crys fight! Esppeally over FLAVORS!~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAH!~"  
Ash:  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA This happens all the time!~"  
Ash put his arm around Misty.  
Sapphire:  
"Isn't Rose helpful to ya?!~"  
Ruby nodded.  
Ruby:  
"She has been a great help!~"  
Sapphire put her head on Ruby's shoulder.  
Yellow:  
"Can I have a piece of your crepe?!~"  
Red rips a piece of his crepe.  
Red:  
Sorry this is the part I ate off!~"  
Yellow take the piece of crepe.  
Yellow:  
"It's just a crepe!~"  
Red and Yellow giggle with crepe in their mouths. Then a purple and black Glameow comes out of the bushes.  
Dawn:  
"Ohhhhh!~ So cute!~ Here kitty!~"  
Then the Glameow smirks and an arm grows out of it and snatches Dawn. Dawn screams and everyone panick. Everyone in the park is screaming and running away. Zoey and Yellow smirk. Then the Glameow turns into pokemon.  
"Well this hasn't happen in a while."  
Yellow:  
"The last time I saw this kind of thing is when I was 5."  
Dun the Dun Dun DUN! OMA WHAT WILL HAPPEN!


	18. Chapter 18

Preview of what happen last time  
Red and Yellow giggle with crepe in their mouths. Then a purple and black Glameow comes out of the bushes.  
Dawn:  
"Ohhhhh!~ So cute!~ Here kitty!~"  
Then the Glameow smirks and an arm grows out of it and snatches Dawn. Dawn screams and everyone panick. Everyone in the park is screaming and running away. Zoey and Yellow smirk. Then the Glameow turns into pokemon.  
"Well this hasn't happen in a while."  
Yellow:  
"The last time I saw this kind of thing is when I was 5."

Present  
Zoey:  
"Winter!"  
Yellow:  
"Niji!"  
Sapphire:  
"Midori!"  
Ash:  
"Matt!"  
Gold:  
"Ranger!"  
Zoey, Ash, Gold, Sapphire, and Yellow:  
"GUARDIAN CHANGE!~"  
Light surrounds them and then the light disappear. They become different people.  
Zoey:  
"Witch of the Moon!~"  
Yellow:  
"Rainbow!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Green Forest!~"  
Ash:  
"Vampire Knight!~"  
Gold:  
"Attacker of the Night!~"  
Red:  
"Amazing!~"  
Misty:  
"Wow!~"  
Then the *thing* started to swing Dawn around.  
Dawn:  
"HELP!"  
Zoey:  
"Moonlight Magic!~"  
Light comes out of Zoey's hands. Then the *thing* dodges the Moonlight Magic.  
Yellow:  
"Red Rainbow!"  
Red light comes out of Yellow's hands and the *thing* gets hit. The *thing* is now red.  
Dun the dun dun DUN! What will happen? Will they win or will they lose?! Find out in the next chapter!~


	19. Chapter 19

Last time  
Yellow:  
"Red Rainbow!"  
Red light comes out of Yellow's hands and the *thing* gets hit. The *thing* is now red.

Present  
Ash:  
"Awesome Yell, now Blood Sword arise!"  
A blood red sword comes out of a magic circle. He then charges after the *thing*.  
Zoey:  
"Lunar Board, ARISE!"  
A board made out of moonlight comes out of the magic circle. Zoey rides the board and catches up to Ash. Zoey throws her broom.  
Yellow:  
"Rainbow Board!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Green Board!~"  
Gold:  
"Dark Board!~"  
3 boards come out of the magic circle. 1 made out of rainbows, another made out of leafs, and the other made out of night. They go after the *thing*. Everyone else chases after them.  
Zoey:  
"NADESHIKO! Guardian transformation!"  
Nadeshiko comes out of a blue and pink guardian pod from her guardian belt. A light surrounds them and Winter goes back to her white guardian pod. The Lunar Board disappear and the light disappears. Zoey looks different.  
Zoey:  
"BEAT JUMPER!~"  
On Zoey's hand a blue light is forming. Then taht blue light turns into a basketball.  
Zoey:  
"BEAT DUNK!"  
Sapphire:  
"And leaf hurricane!~"  
She then jumps and leafs surround the ball and it hit the *thing* with her blue and leafy basketball.  
Zoey:  
"Amulet! Guardian transformation!~"  
The same thing happens and then she comes out in cat clothes.  
Zoey:  
"AMULET CAT!~ Dark Scratch!~"  
She hits the *thing*.  
Yellow:  
"Green rainbow!~"  
She hits the *thing* with green light.  
Ash:  
"Blood Rush!"  
Blood comes out of his hands and it gushes infront of the *thing*. The *thing* slips and little guardians fall apart.  
Zoey:  
"Cat Lock On!~"  
She shaped her hands as a heart.  
Zoey:  
"Cat Attack!~"  
Then cat shaped, red and black light came out of her hands. The guardians have been purified and are going back to their owners. Everyone floats down and untransform.  
Yellow:  
"Great job, Zoey!~"  
She hugs Zoey.  
Sapphire:  
"WE ARE UNIMPOSSIBLE!~"  
Red:  
"You guys were amazing!~"  
Jasupa:  
"I wish I could guardian change with you guys!"  
Crystal:  
"Aren't you 1 of theirs?!"  
Jasupa:  
"What I mean is that... I wish I was I was in the battle!"  
Dawn:  
"Then why didn't you?!"  
Rose:  
"Because we need to learn how to fight and guardian transformation and all those other stuff don't work if you and your owner don't have faith in eachother."  
Misty:  
"Then why don't you?!"  
Aquamarine:  
"Because we're new to them and we need to adjust to our new life."  
Paul:  
"Then how come we aren't returning you guys to them?!"  
Arisa:  
"Because we want to adjust to you guys because we're scared of you guys being the enemy!"  
They nodded and everyone went hom with their guardians.  
In a tree by the gang  
The same mystery man was cursing to himself again.  
Mystery man:  
"PESKY KIDS! Oh well next time!~ MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!~"  
Then he disappear into the dark light with a ... guardian?!  
Dun the dun dun DUN! THE THE FUDGE IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Find out in the next chapter


	20. Chapter 20

At School 6:00 A.M. Friday Summer  
Dawn:  
"Why does it have to be so hot!"  
Kenny pats Dawns shoulder.  
Kenny:  
"Because it's summer."  
Misty:  
"AND WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH!"  
Ruby:  
"But my summer outfit will be ruin!"  
Rose:  
"AND MINE!"  
Yellow:  
"Then you can go to the summer fashion show at the beach!~"  
Yellow pushes a piece of paper into Ruby's and Rose's face. Ruby's and Rose's face sparkle.  
Ruby and Rose:  
"OMA THERE WILL BE!~"  
Crystal:  
"And I heard there will be a contest."  
Ash:  
"AWESOME, I CAN BATTLE ZOEY, SAPPHIRE, YELLOW, AND OTHERS!~"  
Pikachu:  
"Pika pi!~"  
Zoey:  
"Glameow, Leafeon what do you say?!~"  
Glameow and Leafeon barks in reply.  
Zoey:  
"AWESOME, tomorrow we'll go to the beach!~"  
Everyone cheers.  
Nadeshiko:  
"VOLLEYBALL!~"  
The guardians cheer.  
After School at the cake shop  
Yellow:  
"Thank Ho-Ho, they serve ice cream cake!~"  
Then she sticks her fork into her ice cream fudge cake. Niji eats with her hands.  
Zoey:  
"So we're going to Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh for this summer?~"  
Everyone nodded and the Crystal puts a piece of paper ou onto the table.  
Crystal:  
"This will be the day tomorrow!~"  
12:00 A.M,- Go to plane  
3:00 A.M.- Put our stuff away  
4:00 A.M.- Eat  
5:00 A.M.- Sightseeing  
12:00 P.M.- Set up stuff  
12:30 P.M.- Swim  
1:30 P.M.- Anything  
2:30 P.M- Fashion Show  
3:30 P.M.- Anything  
4:30 P.M.- Contest  
6:30 P.M.- Eat  
7:30 P.M.- Sightseeing  
8:30 P.M.- Go to hotel  
Gold:  
"You're no fun Crys!"  
Crystal:  
"I am!"  
Gold:  
"No!"  
Crystal:  
"Yes!"  
They keep arguing. Nadeshiko personaity change with Zoey in boy forme. On Zoey's neck blue headphones appear. Zoey stood up on her seat and pointed at poth of them. Zoey yelled,  
Zoey:  
"SHUT UP!"  
they both stopped agruing.  
Zoey:  
"I HATE CRYS'S SHECHULE TOO! AND AGREE THAT SHE'S NO FUN BUT IT DOESN'T NEED A FIGHT! NOW SHUT UP OR MY FIST WILL GO INTO BOTH OF YOUR FACES AND THIS VACTION WILL BE THE WORST FOR 2 OF YOU! NOW PIPE NOW!"  
She sat back down, ate her cake, the personailty change wore off and the funky, blue headphones disappear. Everyone in the outside and inside the cake shop stared at her. The gana and their guardians stared at her too.


	21. Chapter 21

At the airport  
Zoey:  
"Luckily guardians don't cost money to go anywhere!~"  
Rose:  
"OFFENCE!"  
Zoey:  
"Sorry, Rose!"  
Rose:  
"Don't worry!~ When we get to Sinnoh and at the hotel, I'm going to show off my clothes!~"  
Zoey:  
"When I get to the hotel, I'm guardian changing, so Amulet be ready!~"  
Amulet nodded.  
Winter:  
"Zoey, I'm worry!"  
Zoey:  
"What about, Winter?!"  
Winter:  
"Last night the *thing* came and attack us!"  
Everyone gasped and was shocked.  
Zoey:  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys!"  
Winter:  
"Anyway, remember when you tried to transform with Nadeshiko in girl forme?!"  
Zoey nodded.  
Winter:  
"It didn't work! What happen?!"  
Nadeshiko:  
"Maybe, because we never tried it."  
Everyone looked at Zoey and Nadeshiko with a shocked face. Zoey sighed.  
Dawn:  
"Zoey, how come you didn't tell us?!"  
Zoey:  
"We tried many times, but we never perfected it."  
Rocker:  
"What Zoey is trying to say is she was never to transform with Nadeshiko in girl forme every again unless-"  
Aquamarine:  
"THERE'S A UNLESS!~"  
Ranger:  
"Yes, there is and it is if Zoey and Nadeshiko were able to be more connected then it would work."  
Gold:  
"WOAH, what happen to my Ranger?!"  
Matt:  
"Leave him, he wants his moments."  
Pinku giggled.  
Pinku:  
"So true, so true, Matt!~"  
Midori:  
"So Merlina want a race there when we get over to Sunnyshore?!~"  
Merlina nodded.  
Ametrine:  
"Cryrstal-chan what are you going to do over there on free time?!~"  
Crystal:  
"Read."  
Arisa:  
"On our free time, boys. We're going shopping."  
Arisa smirked and all the boys + the boy guardians groan.  
Dawn:  
"That's right shopping!~"  
Misty:  
"Oh, I just love shopping!~"  
Paul:  
"Maybe, you should stick to shopping not school."  
Dawn and Misty got bats our of nowhere, and started hitting Paul with it.  
Dawn:  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY, PAUL!"  
Misty:  
"I HAVE YOU KNOW I GOT A C ON MY MATH TEST!"  
Amulet, Arisa, Show, Ametrine, and Matt:  
"WOAH, STOP OR HE'LL BE IN THE HOSPITAL AND WE CAN'T GO TO VACTION!"  
Dawn and Misty stop hitting Paul with bats they got out of nowhere.  
Dawn:  
"Fine, maybe we should do this on vaction?!~"  
Dawn and Misty smirked. Paul gulped and chuckled nervously.  
Kenny and Red:  
"NEVER MESS WITH GIRLS!"  
Yellow:  
"No, never mess with our friends that are girls!~"  
Sapphire and Ash:  
"Aahahahahahahahahha!~ All their friends are more musclar then them!~"  
Kenny and Red:  
"NO!"  
Zoey and Yellow:  
"Bring it on!~"  
They out bats out of nowhere. The boys gulped down and put their hands up for defeat. Zoey and Yellow smirked and put the bats away somewhere.  
Crystal:  
"Wow they're weaker then I thought!~"  
Gold:  
"You bet! When it comes to Zoey and Yellow, no 1 can beat them!~"  
Crystal thought,  
Crystal:  
[Maybe I should match them up.]  
Crystal smirk.


	22. Chapter 22

On the plane  
Well here is the seatings.  
Zoey_Kenny_Ash_Misty (Space) Crystal_Gold_Red_Yellow  
Dawn_Paul_Sapphire_Ruby  
Zoey:  
"Nadeshiko, maybe we should do something together at the hotel?!~"  
Nadeshiko:  
"Maybe we should, Zoey-kun!~"  
Nadeshiko said in her girl forme in human clothes.  
Kenny:  
"Hey isn't kun for men?!"  
Misty and Ash:  
"She hates chan!~"  
Kenny:  
"Ok, so what are you going to do at Sunnyshore, Zoey?!~"  
Zoey:  
"Just relax, hang out with my very best friends, best friends that are guardians and guardians."  
Kenny:  
"Cool, Aqua and I are going to look around the hotel."  
Winter:  
"Zoey, lets do it too with Kenny!~"  
Zoey:  
"Fine, Winter but I want to guardian change with Amulet."  
Winter flied around, happily in her little fairy forme.  
Kenny whispered to Zoey,  
Kenny:  
"You didn't want to walk around the hotel did you?!~"  
Zoey shook her head.  
Zoey:  
"But it would sound fun."  
Kenny chuckled softly.  
Kenny:  
"Sometimes I think that you do things for someone else's good not yours."  
Zoey giggle and punch Kenny's arm playfully but hard. Kenny winced in pain.  
Zoey:  
"I do it for my good too you know!~ And that wasn't hard, but I could've been."  
Kenny put his hands up for defeat. Zoey and Kenny then laughed.  
Nadeshiko:  
"I think they should've been togther not Kenny and Dawn."  
Nadeshiko whispered to Angel.  
Angel:  
"Me too, what do you think Winter, Amulet, Aqua?"  
Winter, Aquamarine, and Amulet nodded then all 5 of them laughed along with Kenny and Zoey.


	23. Chapter 23

On the plane  
Sapphire was talking to Midori and Pinku. Ruby was talking to Rose.  
Ruby:  
"So what fabric do you want to buy, when we get there, Rose."  
Rose:  
"Wild berry!~"  
Ruby:  
"Oh, what is that?!"  
Rose:  
"Just wait!~"  
Sapphire:  
"So Midori, what Pokemon should I use for the contest?!~"  
Midori:  
"Dono!~"  
Sapphire:  
"But I need another 1!~"  
Pinku:  
"And Skitty!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Ok, on free time I need to pratice!~"  
Ruby turned around.  
Ruby:  
"Want me to help you?!~"  
Sapphire:  
"No!"  
Rose:  
"Well, he was trying to be nice."  
Sapphire:  
"Sorry, but my pokemon and I want to work alone."  
Ruby:  
"Ok, so why do you do contests?"  
Sapphire thought for a mintute. Then she answered,  
Sapphire:  
"Everyon tells me to stop being the girl of the wild and be an actual girl. So I started doing contests. After a while I loved it."  
She looked at Midori and Pinku with a sad face.  
Sapphire:  
"Midori was born because I wanted to be more boyish. But then when people took me down because of me. Pinku was born because I wnated to be more girly."  
She told them.  
Midori:  
"So that's why Pinku was born!~ I thought Pinku was born to be annoying!~ HAhahahahah!~"  
Pinku hit Midori. Midori said sorry.  
Sapphire:  
"I'm glad that both of you were born!~"  
She hugs both of them and they hug back.  
Ruby:  
"Awwwwwwww!~"  
Sapphire laughs.  
Sapphire:  
"Shut up, Ruby!~"  
Ruby playfully frowns.  
Ruby:  
"But that was such a touching moment."  
Rose nods.  
Rose:  
"I agree."  
Sapphire, Ruby, and the guardians all laughed together.


	24. Chapter 24

On the Plane with Crystal and Gold  
Crystal was reading a book, but Gold kept bothering her. Crystal slapped Gold, but he kept bugging her. After a while, he fell asleep. Crystal thought,  
Crystal:  
[Gold looks cute while sleeping. Wait, Crystal get a hold of yourself he isn't worth your time]  
Then she went back to reading. Gold woke up and asked Zoey for Amulet. Amulet flew over to Gold. Gold whispered to Amulet,  
Gold:  
"Hey, help with *this*!"  
Amulet looked over at Crystal. Amulet nodded. Amulet flew over to Crystal. They greeted each other then Amulet told Crystal,  
Amulet:  
"Crystal, Gold told me you looked cute!~"  
Crystal blushed, but tried to stop blushing. She couldn't hold did, she blushed mad red. Gold and Amulet looked at this and laughed. Ametrine told Crystal,  
Ametrine:  
"Your in love."  
Crystal didn't believe it, she didn't want to believe. She blushed more than before. Gold, Amulet, and Ametrine laughed at this. Amulet went back to Zoey and Kenny


	25. Chapter 25

On the Plane with Yellow and Red  
Yellow was talking to Niji and Red was talking to Jasupa. Red thought of something. Red asked Yellow,  
Red:  
"Yellow, how was Niji born?"  
Yellow turn to face him. Yelllow thought and then answered,  
Yellow:  
"Well, when I was 5, my mother and father died. I mentally loss my sight of colors. I wished that I could be colorful and see colors. The next day on my bed was a guardian pod with a guardian in it. And that's the story."  
Red was stunned by her story. Yellow clapped her hands and Red snapped out of the daze. Yellow and Red kept talking about guardians. Niji asked Jasupa,  
Nji:  
"I think Yellow's in love with your owner!~"  
Jasupa looked over to Red and Yellow. They were giggling and smiling. Jasupa said,  
Jasupa:  
"I think your right, Niji."  
Niji puffed her cheeks in anger. Nji then exclaim,  
Niji:  
"What, you thought I was wrong!"  
Niji and Jasupa kept this conversation going. Yellow notices and whispers to Red,  
Yellow:  
"Look like we have a couple!~"  
Red and Yellow giggles and smile.


	26. Chapter 26

On the Plane with Paul and Dawn  
Paul was sleeping while Dawn was talking to Arisa about shopping. Dawn then notice that Paul fell asleep. She looked at him and thought,  
Dawn:  
[Awwwwwwwww!~ He looks so cute asleep]  
Arisa whispers to Show  
Arisa:  
"Show, I think we have a couple!~"  
Show was about to answer, but an angry Dawn glares at them. Dawn then start pulling Arisa's hair and Show's legs. Dawn yells,  
Dawn:  
"WHAT THE HECK SHOW, ARISA! PAUL AND I AREN'T A COUPLE!"  
Dawn was so loud, everyone looked at Dawn like she was a crazy person. Dawn said sorry to everyone. Paul wakes up after the sorrys Dawn says. Paul asked while rubbing his head,  
Paul:  
"What the heck is going on?! I heard yelling!'  
Dawn blushes and answer,  
Dawn:  
"I was just yelling at Show and Arisa."  
Paul exclaims,  
Paul:  
"SHOW!"  
Show gets startle by his outburst he says,  
Show:  
"I'm so sorry, Dawn!"  
Dawn was amazed, and then forgives Show.


	27. Chapter 27

On the Plane Ash and Misty  
Ash was eating his 5th bag of chips. Misty told Ash,  
Misty:  
"Stop eating or there'll be no more for the others."  
Ash stopped eating and nodded. Merlina asked Misty,  
Merlina:  
"Misty-chan, I hope we get to swim over there!~"  
Misty agreed. Ash and Misty talked while Merlina and Matt talk. Merlina told Matt,  
Merlina:  
"I say we should vs each other, when we get to the hotel."  
Matt nodded and said,  
Matt:  
"Your on!"  
Then the flight person said,  
Flight person:  
"We will be landing in Sunnyshore City."  
Everyone cheered.  
Yellow:  
"I can't wait to hit the beach!~"  
Misty:  
"I love the ocean!~"  
Dawn:  
"I can wear my new bathing suit!~"  
Crystal:  
"I can find lots of Pokemon over there!~"  
Dawn:  
"And you know what is the best?!~"  
Everyone was quiet then said what. Misty and Dawn screamed,  
Misty and Dawn:  
"SHOPPING!~"  
Everyone groan.


	28. Chapter 28

At the hotel  
Everyone was unpacking. Zoey guardian changed with Zoey(top picture). All the guardians transform to their human formes. When everyone was finished, Zoey and Kenny and their guardians walked aorund the hotel. They saw the buffet, stage place, music room, labary, and other places. Zoey asked Kenny,  
Zoey:  
"So wanna help me train?!~"  
Kenny was shocked and asked Zoey,  
Kenny:  
"I can't! I'm not a guardian owner, I don't have a guardian, and I haven't done this in my life!"  
Zoey chuckled and answered Kenny,  
Zoey:  
"1 you don't have to be. You just have to have trust, faith, kindness, and other things like that. 2 you do duh the duh duh!~ Aquamarine!~ and 3 who cares!~"  
Kenny said,  
Kenny:  
"But Zoey, this guardian doesn't belong to me! And I could get killed!"  
Zoey said,  
Zoey:  
"You can use another 1's guardian and you won't because I'll use my purify 1s not my sword 1s."  
Kenny thought about this. Then he agree. Outside Zoey put a force field so no 1 but guardians and guardian owners can see them fighting. Zoey and Kenny said,  
Zoey and Kenny:  
"GUARDIAN TRANSFORMATION!~"  
Winter went to Zoey and Aquamarine went to Kenny. Light surrounded them then disappear.  
Zoey:  
"Witch of the Moon!~"  
Kenny:  
"Reailty Journalnist!~"  
Kenny looked at himself. He was amazed.  
Kenny:  
"I can feel a lot of powers."  
Zoey giggled.  
Zoey:  
"That's what guardian transformation does. Now Lunar Moonlight!~"  
Zoey shoots moonlight at Kenny he flys away from it. Kenny yells,  
Kenny:  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
Zoey:  
"Come on try a move!"  
Kenny looks at his notepad and starts writing something. The writing comes out of the journal and goes after Zoey. The writing says chase Zoey. Zoey summons her broom and starts to fly away on her broom. Zoey yells,  
Zoey:  
"Good, what will you call this! Moon Blast!"  
She forms a moon in her hands and launch it towards the letters that say, Chase Zoey. They collide and disappear.  
Kenny:  
"Ummmmmm... Written Reailty!~"  
Zoey sighs and facepalm.  
Zoey:  
"Weird, but will work!~"  
Then a group of sad guardians forme as a snake come out of some bushes and capture Zoey. They squeezed her really tight. Zoey was losing air fast.  
Zoey:  
"Ahhhhhhhh, Amulet come out!"  
Amulet came out of the from the guardian pod to the sky. Amulet was in Diamond Forme. Amulet was flying because she can fly in Diamond forme.  
Zoey:  
"Go get the o...th..ers..."  
Then she fainted. Amulet landed and ran towards the door of the hotel. Kenny was panicking. Kenny then thougth of something.  
Kenny:  
"Written Reailty!~"  
He writes go after sad guardians. The letters again come out of the notebook and go after the group of sad guardians. The *snake* turns into a wolf with a snake tail. The *wolf* starts to run away but the letters were faster. They collide and Zoey falls towards the ground. Kenny goes to the ground and picks up Zoey bride style. The group of sad guardians spreate. The gang comes.  
Yellow:  
"Guardian transformation!~"  
Nji and Yellow get surrounded by light that came out of nowhere; when the light disappear, Yellow wears colorful clothes.  
Yellow:  
"Rainbow!~ Rainbow Heart Attack!~"  
She shoots out of her hands a rainbow that hits the sad guardians. The sad guardians turn into happy, hopeful guardians. They rise and go back to their owners for a deep slumber. Yellow, Kenny, and Zoey untransform. Yellow takes down the force field.  
Gold:  
"Poor Zoey, she needs sleep."  
They go back to their hotel room.  
StAy TuNe


	29. Chapter 29

Zoey woke up and Gold threw away Crystal's planner. Crystal chased him, but too bad he was fast and sneaky to get away. Crystal didn't notice him come back through the window. Now everyone is watching a video that everyone pitched in to make. On the screen appeared Red and Yellow outside the Yellow's PokeMansion. This is when Red went to Yellow's house.  
Red:  
"S-so ummm... a-are y-y-you b-b-busy t-tomorrow?"  
Yellow's smirked widen. On the screen Yellow smirked and then grined. Red's voice was high pitched and he blush fire red. Yellow then put on a concern look on the screen.  
Yellow:  
"I'm free. Red, you ok your all red? Are you sick?! Do ya need me to take care of Pika?!~"  
Red was about to answer, but Yellow cut him off.  
Yellow:  
"I guess so. I mean we wouldn't want Pika to get sick. Pika here!~"  
Pika, who was standing on Red side, ran towards Yellow with a grin. Yellow caught Pika in her arms.  
Yellow:  
"Don't worry, Red. Pika's in great hands!~ Come on Pika, Chuchu, Sparkle, Beichiu, let's make some cookies for everyone!~"  
Yellow turned on the heel of her black cowboy boot and walked off with Pika(Red's Pikachu), Chuchu(Yellow's Pikachu), Sparkle(Has 2 Pikachu tails and is shiny), and Beuchiu(shiny Pichu with a spiky ear). Red watch in humilation(in the video) as they walked off. Everyone in the room laughed.  
Sapphire:  
"AHHAHAHAHAHAH, YELLOW-KUN SO SERVED YA RIGHT TA ASK HER OUT!~"  
Gold clutched his stomach and wiped a tear away.  
Gold:  
"Yellow-kun took advantage on this!~"  
Ruby, Crystal, Dawn, Misty, and Kenny were giggling to not hurt Red's feelings, while Zoey, Yellow, Gold, and Ash were laughing their heads off. In the video came another clip. Ash was walking down the street and bumped into Yellow.  
Yellow:  
"Hey!~"  
Ash greeted her back; then saw a shiny Pichu eating off of a bush  
Ash:  
"Hey look, a shiny pichu!~"  
Yellow looked at it. The shiny Pichu looked away from its berry then back at it. Yellow sighed.  
Yellow:  
"I knew that."  
Ash:  
"No, you didn't!"  
Yellow:  
"Yes, I did!"  
Ash:  
"No, you didn't!"  
The shiny Pichu looked at the 2 trainers bickering. The shiny Pichu sighed heavily.  
Shiny Pichu:  
"Picchhuuuu!(Mooooooooooroooooons)"  
Yellow:  
"Whatever Ash, I'm catching it!"\  
Yellow pulled out a Pokeball from her mini pouch. She raised her hands, but Ash caught her wrist.  
Ash:  
"You didn't see it 1st, so I get to catch it!"  
Yellow:  
"I saw it 1st!"  
Ash:  
"No, you didn't!"  
Yellow:  
"I saw it 1st, so it's mine!~"  
She fake cried.  
Ash:  
"Not working."  
Yellow took down her hat and Chuchu(standing by Yellow) caught it. Yellow then used her girl voice.  
Yellow:  
"Please, can I?!~"  
Ash shook his head. Chuchu sighed, jumped onto her master's shoulder, and put her hat back on, hiding her ponytail.  
Yellow:  
"It was worth a shot."  
She smirked and threw the Pokeball to the shiny Pichu. The shiny Pichu was scared so it ran away.  
Ash:  
"Look what you did!"  
He let go of Yellow's wrist and went back home. Everyone was now laughing. Another clip came on the screen. It was Christmas, Ash, Zoey, Sapphire, Gold, and Yellow were at Ash's house.  
Ash's Mom:  
"Who will give their presents 1st?!~"  
Ash stood up and gave everyone a present. Yellow slowly opened his.  
Sapphire:  
"What's tha matter?!"  
Ash gulped.  
Yellow:  
"I don't want to find a dead lobster in mine because I fainted last time."  
Ash:  
"Open it!~"  
Yellow opened it and it was to reveal a Pokeball.  
Zoey:  
"Is it empty because last year mine WAS EMPTY!"  
Gold laughed; snickered.  
Ash:  
"Well, send it out!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Please don't tell me that it's a Waillord."  
Ash:  
"I''m not stupid!"  
Everyone:  
"Uh-huh! You are!"  
Ash:  
"Well, if it was a Waillord, would I be sitting next to you."  
Zoey:  
"True."  
Yellow threw it up into the air. White light flew out of the Pokeball, revealing the shiny Pichu from Christmas Eve.  
Yellow:  
"Seriously, Ash, SERIOUSLY!"  
She waved her hands in the air. Everyone laughed.  
Ruby:  
"Ash and you were catching the same Pokemon, but Ash gave you it for Christmas!~ HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!~"  
Ash:  
"You bet it!~"  
Paul:  
"That was lame."  
Dawn:  
"It was sweet!~"  
Misty:  
"Tell me, when's Yellow and Ash's wedding!~"  
Yellow and Ash:  
"Shut up!"  
Red was getting mad so he took Yellow's wrist and ran towards the boy's room.  
Yellow:  
"What's wrong, Red?!"  
Red:  
"Do you like Ash?!"  
Yellow:  
"No, we're like siblings."  
Red calmed down.  
Red:  
"Good."  
Yellow:  
"You like me!~"  
Red blushed.  
Red:  
"No!"  
Yellow:  
"I'll be your girlfriend if you want to, but oh well, you don't want me-"  
Red:  
"Fine, yes!"  
Yellow and Red kiss.


End file.
